In conventional systems for compressing a gaseous fluid, a liquid, for example oil, is added to the gaseous fluid as a byproduct of the compressor lubrication system. In addition water is present in the ambient air and is condensed as a part of the compression process. These liquids must be removed in a separating unit prior to the compressed gaseous fluid being delivered to the consumer. Environmental concerns have dictated that any air exhausted to the atmosphere must also be free of oil/water so that the air must be filtered and the oil/water mixture separated from the air during the drain cycle of the compressor.